Increasing use is being made of the possibility of the wearers of dental prostheses being able to detach the prosthesis from its anchoring themselves and remove it, e.g., for cleaning purposes. To this end, an attaching member is known (Swiss Pat. No. 343,061) comprising a cap-like member, which includes two screwed-together portions forming an assembly called the female part and a cooperating member also formed by two screwed-together portions and called the male part. The male and female parts are held together without clearance by an annular spring or circular clip. Both for releasing and attaching the dental prosthesis, the annular spring or clip is elastically widened at its holding surface provided on the male part, so that there is a certain resistance when releasing and attaching the dental prosthesis.
However, it is a disadvantage of the known holding member that it has a relatively large overall height due to the two spaced, superimposed guidance surfaces necessary for obtaining adequate stability of the hold member. Due to the relatively large number of individual components of this known hold member, it is also complicated in construction and therefore expensive.